The Trials of Uchiha Itachi
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: A series of on-going one shots centered on Uchiha Itachi, because it is a pity he died, he would have made an excellent good guy.
1. Door of My Heart

I don't own Naruto. A series of sometimes connecting and sometimes stand-alone one-shots centered on Uchiha Itachi (who really I wish did not die).

**The Trials of Uchiha Itachi**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

_1__st__ One Shot-Door of my Heart_

Itachi's team had him, Uchiha Shisui and Izumi. Their sensei was Inuzuka Tsume and Kuromaru. They were sitting on the roof of the academy. Itachi was the first in class, Shisui was amongst the top of the class and Izumi was the dead last.

"Okay, tell me about yourself Izumi, since you aren't apart of any clan or family," said Tsume.

"I'm an orphan; I live on money from the Hokage-sama. I'm a hard worker," said Izumi.

"Yet you failed every test," said Shisui.

"I don't needa know that stuff. Ninja fight, and I'm really good at fighting. I'm gonna be known for something someday and when I die let it be for Konoha and I'll go down kicking and screaming," said Izumi. She turned to Shisui and Itachi. "We're a team now, so I got your backs if you need anything."

"Good, I'm glad that you are so happy about teamwork," said Tsume. "Tomorrow at noon, another test! Don't be late." She and her dog partner left.

"Oh, Itachi," said Izumi, serious. Itachi looked at her. "We're rivals now until you activate your Sharingan. Even if you hate me, I want you to surpass me!" She ran off. Itachi then fell in love with her at the moment. So when he put his sword through her heart at age thirteen to protect her from Madara, he made sure that she fought him till the end.


	2. Free

I don't own Naruto.

_2__nd__ One Shot- Free_

"Oi, Itachi, put up the tent," ordered Tsume. "It's going to rain tonight. Shisui, Izumi make dinner. Kuromaru, go scout the area fro anyone." Team Tsume was on their second C-rank mission. They were headed to Amegakure to deliver a message. As Itachi put up the tent with ease, he sighed as Shisui and Izumi argue over dinner.

"Dumbass, it's going to rain, the fire won't stay," said Izumi. "We have rations, that's what we'll eat, aight?"

"It's nasty."

"And it's what ninja eat during wars. Listen Shisui, just because you're an Uchiha doesn't give you special rights on missions. We're all equal," said Izumi.

"We, Uchiha, are better than normal ninja."

"Fuck you, your bigot," said Izumi.

"For a girl, your language is horrible," said Shisui. Izumi growled. She moved away from Shisui and sat next to Tsume-sensei. Itachi finished his assignment and sat next to the two ladies as Shisui worked on dinner.

"You shouldn't let Shisui-san anger you so much," said Itachi to Izumi.

"Acting like he's better than me," said Izumi. "I don usually gotta problem with people but just cuz I'm an orphan don mean nothing." She was beginning to speak like she used to before learning to speak properly when she became a genin. (She called it her Street Talk). Itachi sighed; his teammates did not get along with each other. There is a definite class gap, but he wonders why Shisui constantly provokes their temperamental female teammate.

"Tsume, all clear," growled Kuromaru, showing up again.

"Fine, we're going to eat," said Tsume. "Shisui, you are going to take first shift, then I will, then Itachi, then Izumi, got it?" After dinner, three went to sleep and Shisui stayed up for a few hours then woke up Tsume. Tsume, after a few hours, woke Itachi up. Itachi sat in the dark night watching for signs of attackers. He thought about their assignment and the message was not really that important to Konoha but to Ame to know that Konoha is their ally.

"Itachi, my turn," said Izumi, coming out of the tent.

"I have only been out here for an hour," said Itachi.

"I can't sleep no more," said Izumi. "Plus you're younger than the rest of us, you need more sleep." She sat next to him. Itachi frowned and refused to go to bed. "It's nice to be out of town, freedom is awesome." She turned to him to find that he fell asleep. "Hmph, stupid kid."


	3. A Brother's Lullaby

I don't Naruto. The song is actually from the manga Shaman King 'Osorezan Re Voir' at the end of volume 20, I think, so I don't own that either.

_3__rd__ One Shot-A Brother's Lullaby_

"Nii-san, can't sweep," cried a three year old Sasuke, climbing into his brother's bed. Itachi was up late reading usually so Sasuke came to him all the time.

"Did you have a bad dream," asked Itachi, making room for his small brother.

"Uh-huh," said Sasuke, sniffling. Itachi put his brother in his arms to try and comfort the toddler. "Sing, Nii-san."

"Nii-san isn't good at," started Itachi, but Sasuke began to shake in his arm; he was going to cry like no tomorrow if Itachi did not sing. "Alright, but don't complain if I'm bad. _The person waiting for you surely won't let you have any lonely feelings, at least, at least. The person waiting for you surely won't let you have any lonely feelings, at least, at least. Miserable and abandoned on the road half way through the trip lost all will and hope. Love is the meeting, the separation; it's a transparent piece of cloth._"

"Love you, Nii-san," muttered Sasuke, drowsy.

"I love you too, otouto," said Itachi. "Don't worry Sasuke, I'll protect you."


	4. Jealously

I don't own Naruto or Itachi, sadly.

_4__th__ One Shot-Jealously_

"Ah, Uchiha-sama," said Izumi to Mikoto. "Is Itachi-san here?" She was trying her best to be polite.

"He's training in the back with Shisui," said Mikoto. "Are you his other teammate?"

"Yes, Uchiha-sama and they were supposed to meet me at the training grounds," said Izumi, trying to contain her annoyance with the Uchiha. She bowed politely and then jumped on the roof of the Uchiha house. She landed in the back yard.

"Oh, Izumi," said Shisui. "Sorry."

"Che, I expected something like this from you, Shisui, but not from Itachi," said Izumi, sitting down watching the two Uchiha spar. Itachi looked apologetically at his female teammate.

"Um, who are you," asked a small voice.

"Izumi and you are," she asked.

"Sasuke," said the mini-Uchiha. "My Nii-san is cool, ain't he? Are you his girlfriend?"

"Nah, teammate," said Izumi. "So you're Itachi's little brother? You're a cutie." She ruffled Sasuke hair. The six year old attempted to scowl. Itachi and Shisui stopped sparing. Itachi watched as the girl he loved and the most important person to him talked. He was jealous, he knew. But of who? Who did he love more?

Years later, Itachi knew his answer. Sasuke was the most important to him and Itachi loved him more than anything or anyone in the world.


	5. Summer Day

I don't own Naruto.

_5__th__ One Shot-Summer Day_

Eleven year old Itachi, Chuunin of Konoha, stared blankly at the Sandaime Hokage. He was standing with his former genin team (his cousin/best friend Shisui and Izumi who were both sixteen). The Sandaime told them that they were to go undercover at Konoha Lake. Shisui shrugged and agreed.

"What are we supposed to wear Hokage-sama," asked Izumi.

"Oh, I'm sure your teammates will fill you in," said the Sandaime, almost forgetting that Izumi never went on a vacation like the Uchiha Clan does. The two Uchiha and their female companion headed out. They went to Izumi's apartment. She just recently moved into this apartment from her old, cramped one she got when she was seven.

"I knew you have no taste," said Shisui.

"Whatever," Izumi said, twitching, "What the hell am I supposed to bring?"

"A bathing suit, towel, sun block," said Shisui. As he began listing off the other things she probably needed, Itachi noted Izumi sigh in defeat. She was relatively poor. Chuunin pay was nothing compared to what Jounin or ANBU received, plus she still receives money from the Hokage until she turns eighteen.

"Shisui-san, why don't you go and get our things and meet us at the lake," said Itachi. "I'll help Izumi-san." The older Uchiha smirked and left, but not before he winked at his younger cousin making Itachi glare at him.

"Itachi," started Izumi.

"Let's go," said Itachi, commandingly.

"What," Izumi asked.

"We're going to get you a bathing suit," said Itachi, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'll pay for it."

"Itachi, I don't want you to."

"Yes, it's for the mission and I know it's either get a bathing suit or you don't eat until you get paid next," said Itachi, staring her down.

"Fine, you win," stated Izumi. Itachi usually never goes shopping with any female (his mother can shop for hours on end). Luckily, Izumi told Itachi to find a bag, sun block and whatever else she needed while she got her bathing suit. It took fifteen minutes and then they headed to the Lake. Izumi, however, kept thanking Itachi over and over again on the way.

"Yes, yes, now shut up," said Itachi. Shisui was waiting with a pink haired girl hanging on his arm (She's about Itachi's age).

"You brought your little Haruno girlfriend," asked Izumi, raising an eyebrow, making the Haruno girl slink behind Shisui in fear.

"She followed me," said Shisui, coughing. "Hana-chan, go home." The said girl pouted but skipped away.

"Haruno are odd, odd, people," said Izumi, shaking her head. "Ready for guard duty, boys?" Shisui shrugged and throw a bag at Itachi. They separated and went to change in the bathroom. Itachi was finished in lightening fast sped and waited for his cousin and his female teammate. The Sandaime probably thought it was amusing to send three Chuunin on a mission to get a vacation.

"Where's Izumi," asked Shisui. Itachi pointed to the girls' bathroom. They waited for another five minutes. "What's taking her?" He was twitching, looking around to see if he could find anything that looked troublesome.

"I'm right here," said Izumi, eating an ice cream cone. She apparently got out of the bathroom before Itachi. Shisui's face suddenly became red; blood dripped out of his nose, and proceeded to pass out. "Uh, what's his problem? Oh, Itachi, you're face is red too. Are you not feeling well?"

"Fine, fine," said Itachi, blushing at the sight of his female teammate wearing a simple one piece bathing suit (the least amount of clothing he or Shisui ever seen her in). He then glared at his passed out cousin. "Let's go." He tired not to look at Izumi as he dragged his cousin's body on the hot ground.

"So, I'm guessing I look good in a bathing suit, eh Itachi_-kun_," asked Izumi, teasingly. The younger Uchiha just grunted. This was going to be a long mission.


	6. Forever

I don't own Naruto.

_6__th__ One Shot-Forever_

Itachi stopped believing in happy endings when Obito died. Itachi was barely four, at least, and was heartbroken that Obito, who was always so nice to him, died. And since that day, he always hated Kakashi. Kakashi has Obito's eye that makes Itachi mad. Obito saved Kakashi's life, sometimes Itachi thought that if Kakashi was not alive that Obito would still be alive.

The black haired genius did not like to think like that, he barely knew Kakashi after all. Who was Itachi to judge the silver-haired genius?

Itachi was twelve when he first went on a mission with Kakashi. He was nothing like Obito had ranted and raved about. He was lazy, late, and perverted, completely opposite to what Itachi thought Kakashi was like.

Itachi was thirteen when he had complete respect for Kakashi. He found the silver haired Jounin at the Memorial stone, visiting his long dead team. Itachi knew that Kakashi understood hurt of losing Obito.

Thus, when Itachi was seventeen and came face-to-face with a man he respects. Itachi waits for him to attack. He knows Kakashi will not let him near Naruto or Sasuke. Itachi is thankful that Kakashi is around, then for Sasuke and (to a lesser extent) Naruto's sake.


	7. Resting

I don't own Naruto.

_7__th__ One Shot-Resting_

Tomorrow was the day that Itachi was going to kill his clan. He was guilt-ridden after killing Shisui, but he must proceed with the mission. Itachi wanted nothing more than to take Sasuke away with him and abort the mission, but Itachi knew it was for Konoha. So thus, he knocks on his female teammate's door late in the evening.

"Itachi," said Izumi, letting him. She was a bit depressed about Shisui's death (he hated lying to her) even though the two never got along, they still were teammates. "Your clansmen still blame you?"

"Ah," replied Itachi. They sat on the couch. Then Itachi figured that this would be the last day before he had to kill her too (the council thought that she probably will be able to figure out the truth, knowing Itachi too well), so he hugged her. "I—" He wanted to confess his love for her, but he thought better of it.

"It's going to be okay, Itachi," said Izumi, hugging him tightly back. She kissed his head. "We've still have each other."

Itachi's heart broke and he wanted to cry but he held back.

"Izumi, no matter what happens, will you always find it in your heart to forgive me," asked Itachi.

"Always, Itachi, you're a good man," said Izumi, letting him rest his head on her bosom. Her fingers ran through his hair as Itachi dozed off. Tomorrow would come and something like this will never happen again, but Itachi figured that he could just for a moment pretend that he was still human.


	8. Legend

I don't own Naruto. _**Spoilers**_

_8__th__ One Shot-Legend_

Itachi sighs as he left Naruto to go and face his brother. Naruto has guts, spirit, and untapped skill. His determination to bring back Sasuke amazes the eldest Uchiha brother. They both love Sasuke very much. Naruto is confused now, Itachi knows the boy is slow on the uptake but he is not an idiot.

Naruto will have to figure out what is really going on without being told by Sasuke (or God forbid the council members, unlikely, or even worse Madara, unlikely too). Itachi wonders if everyone Naruto met gets such faith in the blonde. He hopes that Naruto will never have to use the power he has given him, but Itachi just has a feeling that Sasuke is going to be a fool once more.

'_The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto is going to be that of legends,'_ thinks Itachi. All Itachi's hope and faith is with Naruto to save Sasuke. _'I'm counting on you, Uzumaki Naruto, don't fail.'_


	9. Black Tea

I don't own Naruto.

_9__th__ One Shot-Black Tea_

"Itachi, what are you doing outside," asked a purple haired woman, known as Konan, the only female member of Akatsuki. Fourteen year old Itachi was standing outside. "You'll catch cold." She dared not step outside because the rain weakens her.

"Please do not be concerned with me, Konan-sama," said Itachi, unblinkingly.

"Pain-sama will not be happy if our youngest member gets sick," said Konan, ordering him inside as a senpai.

"Ah, I know I'm needed for the plans," said Itachi, stepping inside.

"Come, follow me," said Konan. Itachi followed the female paper maker to the kitchen. Sometimes Itachi thought that Konan was only here because of Pain. He, however, did not know the story or anything, but Konan seems similar to him. "I'm afraid I only have black tea, Itachi-san." She handed him a cup.

"Thank you," said Itachi, taking a sip. He found it ironic that he was drinking black tea (his father's favorite), he preferred green tea.

"Itachi-san, I realize it is none of my business but," said Konan, emotionlessly, "take care of your self. We have no highly-skilled medics. I wouldn't want to see you hurt."

"I told you," said Itachi, stonily. "You need not worry."

"Understood," stated Konan.


	10. Illness

I don't own Naruto.

_10__th__ One Shot-Illness_

"Itachi-san, I'm taking you to Konan-sama," said Kisame. The shark-man had a hold on sixteen year old Itachi's collar. "Coughing up blood is not a good thing."

"Shut up," said Itachi, coughing again.

"It has to be the Sharingan," said Kisame, dragging him upstairs. "It sucks the energy out of you; I won't have a partner that can't handle his own if he is dying of internal injuries." After Konan checked Itachi out the best she could, Pain told Kisame to take Itachi to a real medic. Itachi could not believe this; they were treating him like a child. Pain, Konan and Kisame did that often. Madara, or Tobi, gave Itachi a look. The Uchiha scowled; he end Madara some day.

Kisame and Itachi found an Iwa-medic-ninja. After Kisame threatened him, the medic checked over Itachi out.

"Unidentified illness of the heart," said the medic. "You have at least five years."

"Tell no one," snarled Kisame, as he and Itachi disappeared. Itachi scowled. He needed to rethink his plan to fit into five years…Crap.


	11. Walk Home

I don't own Naruto.

_11__th__ One Shot-Walk Home_

Itachi twitched as Shisui and Izumi argued again at the training grounds after practice. It was about the upcoming Chuunin exams. They were always like that and Tsume-sensei joked that she has not seen so much sexual tension in a long time. The genius Uchiha watched them angrily call each other highly inappropriate names.

"Both of you," said Itachi, in his calm, ordering tone, "shut up."

"Whatever," Izumi said, glaring at Shisui.

"Sure thing little cousin," said Shisui.

"I'm going," said Izumi. She began walking away, when Shisui shot a look at Itachi. He pushed his younger cousin in her direction. Itachi glared at him.

"Uh, Izumi-san, I'll walk you home," said Itachi, catching up to her.

"Oh, thanks," said Izumi. "Come on." She grabbed his hand as they walked away. Itachi broke out in a small smile. They got to Izumi's beaten apartment. She hugged him quickly, always quickly. Itachi gave her a hug and made her stay near him longer. She never had anyone to hug her like he has.

"Good night," said Itachi, letting her go inside.

"G'night," said Izumi.


	12. Happy Birthday

I don't own Naruto.

_12__th__ One Shot-Happy Birthday!_

Itachi slumped down on his bed in the Uchiha household. He spent the whole day avoiding everyone he knew because today was his birthday. He hated his birthday. Everyone became too nice towards him (even Izumi went easy on him in training, she never does that). Itachi was really glad this day was over.

"Uh, Nii-san," mumbled Sasuke, shyly, entering his room. The four year old Sasuke was hiding something behind his back.

"Yes, Sasuke," asked Itachi, trying to mask his annoyance, but obviously failed as Sasuke looked like he was about to cry. Itachi winced and tried a softer tone. "What is it Sasuke?"

"Happy Birthday, Nii-san," said Sasuke handing his older brother a poorly wrapped gift. Itachi opened it. The gift was simple—a necklace made out of string and shells (Sasuke probably got them on the Uchiha trip to the beach). "Do-do you like it Nii-san?" Itachi smiled.

"Yes, thank you very much," said Itachi, ruffling his hair. Sasuke grinned and hugged Itachi around the waist.

"I've got the best big brother in the world, love you Nii-san," said Sasuke.

"Love you too, Sasuke."


	13. Decision

I don't own Naruto or Itachi, sadly.

_13__th__ One Shot-Decision_

_**It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped- Anthony Robbins**_

Itachi knew what he was doing. Sure, he was betraying the Uchiha Clan, but they were planning on betraying Konoha. He was thirteen and already seen so much blood. He did not want a civil war to break out in Konoha, Itachi really did not. He wanted to make sure everything was safe for Sasuke to grow up. So, as he stepped into the Sandaime Hokage's office, Itachi prepared himself for what he was about to say.

The Sandaime Hokage believed Itachi and told him to just keep him updated on the Uchiha Clan's movements. Itachi left, feeling somewhat empty. But what was done was done and there was no turning back now.

That evening as Itachi ate dinner with his family, guilt began creeping up in his heart. He looked at Sasuke, for whatever he was doing was for the sake of Sasuke. Itachi went to bed but not before his mother kissed him goodnight, his little brother hugged him, and his father gave him a look. He tried to sleep, but he could not help but think what the Sandaime was going to do. He surely will tell the council and they never liked the Uchiha, especially after Kyuubi attacked and the death of the Yondaime.

Itachi stood before Danzou, the Sandaime, and the two council members. They just ordered him to massacre his whole family. The look in the Sandaime's eyes told Itachi that he did not want this either.

"Oh assassinated Uchiha Shisui and your other teammate Izumi first," said Danzou. "They know you too well, especially the girl."

"Is that really necessary," asked Itachi. Then he realized he talked out of turn.

"You should never ask questions like that," said Danzou. He was going to continue to berate the young Uchiha but the Sandaime raised his hand.

"I shall talk to young Itachi-san here, alone," said the Sandaime. Itachi left the Hokage's office, thinking.

He knew he could not kill the clan by himself. Itachi had a feeling that another Uchiha was nearby. Uchiha Madara was still alive after all these years and agreed to help Itachi. Itachi had a plan. He needed to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan by killing his best friend(s), then the clan, and lastly he would make Sasuke an avenger because Itachi knew he could not bring himself to harm his precious little brother.

When he brought Shisui off to the river the night that they were both supposed to be at the Clan meeting about the coup d'état, Itachi felt numb. Shisui died before he knew what was going on. Itachi used his powers and wrote the note and then left. He acted like nothing happened when those three Uchiha came accusing him of what he really did.

Itachi entered Izumi's apartment and told her to fight him. They fought and Izumi got stabbed in the heart and lungs. He left her for dead.

Killing the clan along with Madara was not easy. He killed the more distant relatives and Madara took out the ones that were close to Itachi, including his parents. Itachi told Madara that was it, even though Sasuke was not home yet. Madara left and Itachi began his psychological torture of Sasuke's mind (Unwilling, mind you).

Everything Itachi did was with reason. So when he found out about Izumi being still alive when he returned to Konoha at seventeen to check in with the Council and Danzou, he made sure that they did not try anything. Then Sasuke left Konoha to go to Orochimaru, Itachi's heart broke.

He was a murderer, a liar, a horrible person, a horrible ninja, an awful friend, and the worst big brother in the world.

But he did everything for a reason. And that reason is Sasuke (And Konoha).


	14. First Encounter

I don't own Naruto.

_14__th__ One Shot-First Encounter_

There are four people that Itachi remembered when they first met them. One, of course, was the day Sasuke was brought home from the hospital. The second person was Izumi, the third was Naruto and the last was Madara.

Itachi watched his mother hold Sasuke; in astonishment after all he was only five at the time. Sasuke was cute, Itachi supposed. The elder one did not get attached to Sasuke until his mother let Itachi hold Sasuke. When Itachi looked at Sasuke eyes, so innocent and pure, he knew that it was his duty to protect Sasuke, his little brother, from the harmful things of the worlds until he was ready.

Itachi loved to hold Sasuke because he knew that Sasuke would be protected with him. Whenever he could, Itachi helped mommy with the baby Sasuke. Itachi knew how to change a diaper, feed and burp, and bathe a child by the time he was six.

He met Izumi and Naruto both in the same day. Itachi and his father went to the orphanage that day for a meeting concerning the newborn baby Naruto. Of course at that moment Itachi did not know what was going on. They were discussing what to do with Naruto. Itachi wanted to hold Naruto, like he always does with Sasuke, but he knew that they would not let him. He did not understand the hatred towards the baby, he did not do anything, and the baby was just born.

Itachi stared at the sleeping baby when his eyes opened. Black eyes met blue eyes, Naruto smiled at him. Itachi smiled back. The baby Naruto's eyes were just like his brother's, innocent and pure but Itachi could tell that the baby was not the only one inside. He felt something more sinister inside the infant, but Itachi could tell that infant had no idea.

After the baby was taken away, Fugaku and Itachi began walking out when a little kid with short black hair and black eyes such as Itachi's ran straight into his father. At first, Itachi thought it was a little boy, but when the child looked up at Fugaku, Itachi realized it was a little girl.

"Sorry, Uchiha-dono," said the girl, bowing.

"Be more careful next time," said Fugaku, patiently. He was a nice father, but when Itachi got older he knew his father changed.

"Yessir," said the girl. She left and Itachi thought she was lucky that she got to run around the town, Itachi only was allowed to play in his backyard.

When Itachi met Madara, he was scared out of his mind but did not show it. Madara was the legendary Uchiha and traitor to Konoha. He had the power to control Kyuubi and the other tailed beasts (bijou).

His life changed the most on that day.

But he has no regrets.


	15. Kiss

I don't own Naruto.

_15__th__ One Shot-Kiss_

"What is your idiot cousin grinning about Itachi," asked Izumi. Team Tsume was at the training grounds but Shisui was like floating on Cloud Nine, ignoring his teammates. Izumi and Itachi were getting annoyed.

"I think he got kissed or something," said Itachi, shrugging.

"Haruno, I'm guessing," said Izumi. "Well, at the least he got his first kiss." Shisui glared at her.

"What's that supposed to mean? You had your first kiss already," asked Shisui, twitching.

"Nothing, and yes I had my first kiss already," said Izumi, rolling her eyes. Itachi's stomach did a flip-flop, she kissed something else first. It made sense since both Shisui and Izumi were fourteen.

"That means we have to wait a few years for Itachi to get his first kiss," said Shisui. After all, Itachi was only nine. Itachi glared at him. "Jealous?"

"As if Itachi would be jealous of you," snorted Izumi. Itachi continued to glare. Then, out of nowhere, Izumi kissed Itachi briefly on the lips. "There, he got kissed at nine and beat both of us!"

"That doesn't count," said Shisui. "You're his teammate!"

"And I'm a girl, thus it counts," said Izumi. They continued to argue over whether or not the kiss counted, but Itachi was way too dazed to care. (By they way, the kiss counted).


	16. Universal Truth

I don't own Naruto. It's kind of a sequel to number 13.

_16__th__ One Shot-Universal Truth_

In the end, Itachi failed his goal to protect Sasuke from Madara. Itachi somehow knew that all of his planning would fail and now that he was going to die, Madara would go back on his promise of not attacking Konoha.

The Uchiha knew very well that he could not protect everybody, but he sure as hell tired. He hated bloodshed, yet his hands were stained with blood at a young age. He hated fighting and war, he did not even want to be a ninja, half of the time.

But he does not regret, he can not regret no matter what. After all, he did his best to protect Sasuke and Konoha. But at least he prevented a civil war.

Still, at the end, Itachi knew he was still a scared little boy amongst all the violence and bloodshed.

Itachi hated the truth.


	17. Sacrifice

I don't own Naruto.

_17__th__ One Shot-Sacrifice_

Sometimes, Itachi can hear the voices of his clan that he killed. He can hear Shisui yelling at him for betraying the Uchiha. Itachi can hear Obito's disappointed reprimand but in an understanding way. He can hear his mother's crying, sobbing. He can hear his father's sometimes regretful and sometimes with anger in his voice.

He can hear the Sandaime's calm words, telling him that Itachi is doing the right thing and one day he will accept that. Itachi can hear Izumi, forgiving him yet telling him that he is an idiot for being a sacrifice.

He hears Sasuke's horrified cries, every night as he tries to sleep, and sometimes Itachi wonders if it was right to keep him alive.

"_Why Itachi, you were going to be the greatest Uchiha ever?"_

"_Itachi, you let your fear of war led your actions."_

"_Why, Itachi, why…"_

"_At least one of my sons is a true Uchiha."_

"_It's okay. It's going to be alright, you're doing the right thing."_

"_So this is what you were talking about…I still forgive you, you idiot martyr."_

"_Nii-san why did you do this?!"_

He knows what he did and knows it was right for that moment; maybe in a different world under different circumstances things would be better for Itachi and the Uchiha, just maybe.


	18. The Father I Sadly Sometimes Hate

I don't own Naruto.

_18__th__ One Shot-The Father that I Sadly Sometimes Hate_

I cannot help but think that my father is annoyingly bossy. He's such a perfectionist, I love him, and I really do. But I'm not perfect and nor is he, I wish he stop acting like he is a god. I don't want to be a ninja, I don't like fighting, and I just want to protect Sasuke-chan.

Son do this, Son do that, Son you're doing it wrong. That's all he says. I wonder how my parents go together; my mother is way too nice for him.

But my father does have his moments when he actually cares. He takes care of me, when I get sick and bandages me up when I get hurt in training. He loves Sasuke and me, but sometimes I just feel like pawn in his game to keep the Uchiha's on top.

I hate him sometimes, but at least I have one.


	19. Driving

I don't own Naruto. Totally AU this chapter.

_19__th__ One Shot-Driving_

"I don't know if you should be the one to teach me how to drive, Izumi," said Itachi. Itachi was turning seventeen and getting his license and Izumi was twenty-two, ready to teach him to drive.

"Why," asked Izumi, glaring at him.

"You're kind of a freaking insane driver," said Itachi.

"I'm not, I'm a good driver," said Izumi, pushing Itachi in the driver's seat of her Nissan Pathfinder. "Sides, you're a genius, so driving should be easy for you." Itachi grimaced; he knew he should have let Kakashi teach him.

"Okay, turn the car on," said Izumi. Itachi glared at her. After a while, Itachi thought that he had everything down pack. "You drive like an old man!"

"I'm going the speed limit," said Itachi, calmly. She kept making comments.

"Try under the speed limit," snorted Izumi. "Turn left."

"Alright," said Itachi. A person from behind them honked the horn. Izumi flipped them off. "Real mature, Izumi."

"Shut up, old man," said Izumi.

"You're annoying," said Itachi.

"You sound like Sasuke to Sakura-chan," said Izumi. "Pay attention to the road."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm tired, let's go home," said Itachi. He parked on one of the side streets. "You're driving me back home."

"Finally," said Izumi.

"OH shit, I'm gonna die!"


	20. Another Woman

I don't own Naruto.

_20__th__ One Shot-Another Woman_

For Itachi's eighteenth birthday, Madara (or Tobi or Mizukage, whoever the hell he is) got Itachi a woman. Itachi, of course, thought that was ridiculous, he didn't have time for those kinds of things. He was too busy with his plan to protect Sasuke. Besides, Itachi was the type of guy that wanted to be married before having sex.

And plus, he was still heartbroken over Izumi. So thus everyone in Akatsuki thought he was gay and Kisame kept a polite distance. He did not mind, after all nothing was wrong with being gay.

So when Itachi realized that he probably was going to die pretty soon, he figured that he probably did not want to die a virgin. Then Madara for his nineteenth birthday brought Itachi an older woman (apparently that was Itachi's type of woman) that kind of looked like Izumi. Itachi decided what the hell; he was going to die in a few years anyway.

"Man, Itachi-san I didn't know you liked older girls," said Kisame.

"Hn," said Itachi.


	21. Porcelain

I don't own Naruto.

_21__st__ One Shot-Porcelain_

Twelve year old Itachi walked along the beaten path, just to clear his mind. Things were getting extremely tough for him lately and he needed some time alone, away from his Clan, Sasuke, Izumi and just everyone. Then he heard a sniffle. He sighed, just his luck to stumble upon a crying person.

Itachi really just wanted to split but as he walked away, he began feeling guilty. What if the person was hurt? He found the source; a little girl with the unusual pink hair of the Haruno family was crouching down crying her eyes out.

He knelt next to her and patted her on the head. She looked up, afraid. The pink hair stuck to her face, damp and she was a pale girl.

"What's wrong," asked Itachi, kindly as possible. He didn't want her to run away, more upset than she already was.

"The other kids," sniffled the girl, "keep making fun of me." She began crying again. Itachi grimaced; she reminded him a bit of Sasuke and his innocence. Itachi cursed his inability to leave helpless children.

"It'll be alright," said Itachi, ruffling the girl's hair like he does sometimes with Sasuke. "Now, why don't you go home, I'm sure your parents are worried that their daughter didn't come home from the Academy yet?"

She wiped her tears. "Thank you, I'm sorry I bothered you." She smiled and left. Itachi smiled and watched after her. He, then, went up into the trees and followed her home, just as a precaution.

Itachi knew that children were like porcelain, so easy to break.


	22. Unbelievable

I don't own Naruto.

_22__nd__ One Shot-Unbelievable_

Itachi got a letter today. He could not believe who was writing to him. She should not have ever done that, Itachi cursed. Itachi paced in his room that he shared with Kisame, who was out getting dinner. What was he going to do? He read and memorized the letter, then burned it to a crisp.

_Dear Itachi,_

_I forgive you._

Itachi did not want her to forgive him, he never deserved forgiveness.

_I know what happened and I don't blame you. I tired to protect Sasuke, but they wouldn't let me near him! I'm sorry._

No, he was the one that should be apologizing not her, she never did anything wrong.

_I was happy that weird orange masked guy found me and took me (no at the time of course to you). I'm surprised you didn't recognize me, did I really get that old?_

He tired to purge his mind of those thoughts of that night. How could he not realize? Was he that detached from the world? From her?

_I'm sorry I never told you._

She needed to stop apologizing.

_I love you._

"Itachi-san, you look ill. Are you having another relapse from that heart disease," asked Kisame, entering with food. He did not look concerned at all.

"Mind your business, Kisame," said Itachi, blankly. Kisame backed off, but glared at the Uchiha anyway.

Itachi lay on his bed and closed his eyes as Kisame began eating. He needed to forget her; she would be in danger from Madara. He knew that she was still alive, but he never imagined that he 

would see her again. At least he knows that the tomboy teammate of his, turned into a beautiful woman.


	23. Delusions of War

I don't own Naruto.

_23__rd__ One Shot-Delusions of War_

They say that the war is to protect the village. Itachi knows they lie. It is all lies. War is for power, greed and wealth, in Itachi's eyes. Death and blood are everywhere and it makes him sick to his stomach. He saw his first dead body at three years old, then a boat load of others as he grew older.

He did not want to be a ninja and fight in pointless wars.

Then Sasuke was born and Itachi realized that a ninja really did protect their precious people, but Itachi hated his job. But as long as it was for Sasuke, Itachi will do it.


	24. Music

I don't own Naruto.

_24__th__ One Shot-Music_

"Oh my Kami-sama," groaned Kisame, holding his ears. Itachi could not help but agree. They were looking for the whereabouts of another Jinchuuriki and it just so happened this one liked to party at night clubs. Itachi wanted to destroy the loud music makers and Kisame looked feral.

"Look at the old men cower at hearing loud music," taunted one kid. He had markings of that of a Jinchuuriki, long K-9 teeth. Itachi glared at him. The black haired teenager knew that Kisame was getting bloodthirsty. He grabbed Kisame and Itachi dragged him out of the club.

"We just have to follow him home," said Itachi, blankly.

"Too bad we have to keep him alive," said Kisame, twitching. Itachi sighed. Bloodthirsty freak and they say music tames the beast. What a load of bull.


	25. Library

I don't own Naruto.

_25__th__ One Shot-Library_

Itachi sat in the library in the Akatsuki lair. He was learning everything possible about the bijou and Jinchuuriki, not to mention other types of demons. He rubbed his eyes.

"Something troubling ya, kid," said a female voice. It was not Konan. Itachi was on guard. She sounded almost like Izumi, but he found that the woman was a short blonde hair, yellow eyed woman.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here," asked Itachi, suspicious.

"Chill, I don't bite, brat," said the woman, smirking. "Madara or rather Tobi or Mizukage or whatever the fuck he is calling himself nowadays called me to cash in a favor. I owe him on minor favor, just cause he stopped me from killing that person."

"What's the favor," asked Itachi, knowing somehow that the woman was not human.

"Telling him about the Kitsune," said the woman, shrugging. "Not that I told him anything vital. Like I would help that scumbag out too much."

"Why are you still here then," asked Itachi.

"Cause, Uchiha brat," said the woman, walking away. "Oh and something for you to think about, strength of vision is important, but so is the ability to see things as they really are." Itachi blinked as she disappeared. What was that all about?


	26. Fairy Tale

I don't own Naruto.

_26__th__ One Shot-Not a Fairy Tale_

Itachi wished his life was the fairy tale. He wanted to be the prince and Izumi to be the princess and to live happily ever after together.

But rather, Itachi was the evil doer of the story and Izumi was just a normal girl that never needed saving. He wondered why there are no stories for those types of people. In fact, if Itachi thought about it, Sasuke was the prince/hero and for whom his princess was who knew?

Oh the irony that Itachi loved fairy tales when he was really young. Now he was the person that everyone hated. It sucks.


	27. Meant to Smile

I don't own Naruto.

_27__th__ One Shot-Meant to Smile_

"Come on, smile for mommy," said Mikoto, to two year old Itachi. He had yet to smile and it was worrying Mikoto a lot. The toddler looked blankly at his mother. "See like this." She smiled sweetly at him and then he began crying.

"Having an issue, Mikoto-chan," said the grinning blonde hair blue eyed newly made Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

"He doesn't smile," said the Uchiha woman, sadly. "I must be doing something wrong." Minato shook his head and took Itachi from Mikoto.

"So Itachi-chan," said Minato, grinning at the boy. "How come you won't smile for your beautiful mommy?" Mikoto sighed and thanked Kami-sama that Kushina was not around, the red head was a jealous type. The two year old Itachi stared at the Hokage and then giggled. His mother looked startled and Minato grinned even wider.

"Minato-san, how did you do that," asked Mikoto, excited. "You're like a natural father!"

"Eh, I suppose, but you can force him to smile or laugh, Mikoto-chan, he's like Fugaku in that way," said Minato. "Now, will Itachi-chan be a good boy for his parents?" He kissed the boy on his forehead and disappeared in a Yellow Flash way. The raven haired woman smiled.

"That's your godfather," said Mikoto, explaining him to Itachi. Itachi smiled, he liked the blonde man, he was nice and he had a funny smile.


	28. Terrible Lies

I don't own Naruto.

_28__th__ One Shot-Terrible Lies_

Itachi sat in the bar waiting for someone. He was in a henge so that no one would recognize him. He tapped his foot; the man he was waiting for was late again.

"Tai-san, I'm here, don't need to look so impatient," said Jiraiya, chuckling. Itachi glared at the Sannin. "You have that information that I need."

"Ah," said Itachi, handing him a scroll. Jiraiya smiled.

"Good man," he said. Itachi got up and began leaving.

"I hope you get to be truthful with that person," said Jiraiya. Itachi froze.

"Me too," whispered Itachi, leaving the older man in the bar.


	29. Last Meeting

I don't own Naruto.

_29__th__ One Shot-Last Meeting_

Itachi and Kisame stood on top of the waterfall just near Konoha. Kisame noted that someone was close by.

"Should I take care of the person," asked Kisame.

"Let him come," said Itachi, unblinkingly.

"I'm not a him, I'm a her," said the woman. "Long time no see, Itachi."

"Get out of here Izumi-san," said Itachi, not even looking at her. Kisame just stood by, ready to take out Samehada.

"Tsk, tsk," said Izumi. "No one controls me, Itachi, you know that. And Kisame-san I suggest you don't take out your precious sword before I make your ugly face even uglier."

"Bitch," snarled Kisame.

"Che, I ain't here to talk to you, fish stick," said Izumi. "Itachi are you going to tell what the hell are you doing in this area? You'll get yourself killed."

"It's not your business," said Itachi. "Let's go Kisame." They left.

"Who's that Itachi-san," asked Kisame. "An old friend?"

"You could say that, now we have to meet up with my foolish little brother," said Itachi.

"Cold," muttered Kisame. Itachi glared at him. The past was past and he knew that very soon that he was going to die.


	30. Judgement Day

I don't own Naruto.

_30__th__ One Shot-Judgment Day_

"_**Death makes angels of us all and gives us wings where we had shoulders smooth as ravens claws." -- Jim Morrison**_

Itachi felt nothing, no pain, just nothing. White and light surrounded him and Itachi figured that he was waiting for something to happen. It was surreal.

"Itachi Uchiha," said a voice. "You are here in Purgatory, place between Heaven and Hell waiting for your judgment." Itachi closed his eyes, did he even have eyes? Wasn't Purgatory for people who have a chance to go to Paradise? What was going on? "You will find out everything it due time."

Stuck in a place with no concept of time, Itachi was to just wait for his Judgment Day.


End file.
